After ARK
by aChallangerApproaches
Summary: The events aboard the space colony ARK have a far greater impact. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik looks for a chance at redemption, and Shadow the Hedgehog remains missing, presumed dead. Still, enemies are abound, preparing to destroy Earth. Just because everything seems to be going better, doesn't mean it actually is.
1. Prologue: Words Exchanged

**After ARK**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fiction save the idea of the story. While I am sure others have come up with the same basic idea, this is my take on it. All other things are the property of Sega.

* * *

Prologue: Words Exchanged

Ark Station

Let it be said Dr. Eggman Robotnik was not one for introspection. He rarely ever considered himself in any light save that of being an undeniable genius, something that was completely true…and missing so much of his personality. Yes, he was smart, in fact he had an IQ of over 300, but that wasn't a quality most people associated with him. They saw him as arrogant, cruel, evil, and sometimes just plain crazy. But he cared not for what the lesser people thought of him. After all, he was the Great Dr. Robotnik. Why should he care what the common people thought of him? They were beneath him. He spent less time worrying about the flaws that other people saw than the flaws he saw in himself. And yet…

"As a boy I admired my grandfather. I began my journey into science to emulate him. He was a genius of unparalleled greatness. Yet…did he really mean to destroy us all?"

Robotnik meant what he said. He had gone into robotics in part due to his name, but mostly to surpass his grandfather. He had known that the old man had worked in genetics, and he wanted to be better with his robots, proving the superiority of machines over organics. But now…

"I don't know. He didn't seem all there in the videos. I suspect that losing Maria changed him. What I do know is that after today, he will only be remembered as a villain, whether or not that is fair." Tails, the two tailed fox, spoke with the earnest and sadness that only a kid could. Eggman still couldn't believe that he had lost to the little fox, but that was beside the point.

"You are right Tails." Eggman paused, gazing out at the planet below them. It seemed so big, so beautiful, and yet oddly insignificant. It was as if trying to rule the world was a small thing, not even worthy of mention.

He had begun his road into robotics to best his grandfather. His attempts at ruling the world were a part of this. If he could conquer the world with his robots, something his grandfather hadn't even tried to do with his creatures, than surely he was better. Surely he had proved himself superior. And yet that blue hedgehog kept getting in the way.

So was nature truly better than machine? Or was it just because he was playing catch up, with nature having a huge lead that he would never reach? Then again, perhaps it didn't matter. His grandfather wanted to help the world, not rule it. His work into Shadow the Hedgehog had been to cure Maria, to allow her to walk in the world. If he was to beat his grandfather, it wouldn't be that way.

There was something else to consider. He wanted to beat his grandfather to prove his superiority, not just to himself, but to everyone. However, even if he managed to achieve his goals, to create Eggman Empire, it was likely that he would be remembered in an unfavorable light. "Eggman Robotnik the Tyrant", not "Eggman Robotnik the Genius". That was not his goal.

"My grandfather wanted to protect this world; he wanted to make it a better place. Shadow has done this magnificently, preventing the ARK from destroying the world at the cost of his own life. I always wanted to do better, so I guess I have something new to work on." The pattering of feet on metal was heard as several figures turned to face him.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying Butnik?" The voice was full of surprise, and suspicion. 'A reasonable thing' the bald genius thought.

"Yes you annoying hedgehog. I am turning a new leaf. Instead of making the ultimate robot to destroy you, I will be making the ultimate robot to defend this world. I already have several ideas, all of them pure genius. But I will need help. Your help specifically, Tails."

The fox in question gasped slightly in surprise. "Me?" Tails managed to squeak out, bringing a gloved covered hand to his face.

"Yes, you. You are an inventor, and a very good one at that. You managed to best me in my field with your Tornado walker, something I had thought impossible. I think you would make a good partner, and it would help placate people and show that yes, I am turning a new leaf. We can work here, in the ARK, where my grandfather worked fifty years ago. Are you really going to turn down the chance to work with the Great Dr. Robotnik?"

The fox shook his head indecisively, looking around the room. "I want to do it, but I don't know…what do you guys think?"

"Heh. It doesn't matter to me, so long as you don't go after my Master Emerald. Though I think you should do it." Knuckles was as short and concise as ever. He clutched his precious Master Emerald in his hands; eyes darting about as if someone was about to steal it.

"This sounds great. Do it Tails; if you do I will be able to spend even more time with my Sonic, since he won't be chasing after Eggman!" Amy on the other hand was positively thrilled with the idea. 'More time with Sonic means better memories, faster wedding, and then…' Her eyes glazed over, hearts appearing inside them. Everyone took a step back; the grin she was now sporting was utterly terrifying.

"Sure, go ahead. GUN will probably want me to keep an eye on you, but it should be fine." Rouge looked more interested in her fingernails than the events that were happening in front of her. "Maybe I will pay a visit to Angle Island later."

"Why you, stay away from the Master Emerald, thief!" Rouge simply laughed at the furious stare the Echidna was sending her way.

"Who ever said anything about stealing the Master Emerald? Maybe I wanted to see a certain red Echidna." She then winked at Knuckles, and strutted out of the room, humming to herself in a melodious tone.

"Don't say things like that!" Knuckles roared at the door. Hefting the Master Emerald, he quickly ran after her. What he planned to do, no one knew. Heck, he probably didn't know what he was going to do.

"So Sonic, what do you think?" The blue hedgehog faced his pseudo younger brother, a smile still on his face from Rouge's antics and Knuckles's reaction.

"Well, everyone seems to think you should give it a shot," his eyes darted nervously at Amy, who still had hearts in her eyes, "so, yah, go for it." He then faced the egg-shaped genius. "You better take good care of him though. Don't make me make you regret this."

Eggman nodded once. "I won't, you have nothing to worry about it. Nothing will go wrong, especially since you won't be against me this time. Remember, I am a genius."

Sonic flashed a grin, and gave Eggman a thumb up. "Alright Eggman, I will trust you on this." He then lowered his hand. "Come on, let's go."

The group slowly walked out of the observation room. Sonic, oddly enough, was the last to leave. The usually speedy hedgehog stared out at the planet he had just saved with Shadow not twenty minutes ago. He flashed the world a two fingered salute. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." Sonic then turned and walked out of the room. The door hissed shut with a final clank. All was silent on the observatory, Shadow's favorite place on the station.

* * *

Unknown to everyone, the black hedgehog was not dead yet. He was in a coma, lying on a field. For three days he laid there, undisturbed by the world. On the fourth, a storm broke over the plain, filling the field with water. Shadow the Hedgehog was carried by the torrent of water to a river, one which flowed mightily across the continent.

It was lucky for the black hedgehog that he was created to be lighter than water. Otherwise he would have drowned that fourth night, a rather ironic death for such a creature. Instead he was shoved by the water into a swamp. It was there that he was found.

"Hey Froggy, what is this?" A large, purple cat pulled out the waterlogged hedgehog. "Looks like someone was hurt. Come Froggy, we have to help this guy. It is time to get back to the cabin." With that the large cat hoisted the hedgehog up, and began to carry the hedgehog to his small and simple cabin.

"Don't you worry; Froggy and I will take good care of you." The slow speaking cat gently placed the black hedgehog on his spare bed. "Come on Froggy, we have to catch more fish for our guest." With that the cat stepped out again, and began to fish once more with his ever present rod.

* * *

In another part of the world, a robot was pounding relentlessly against a door. It was already weakened from his arsenal being fired into it, but he still hadn't worked through the door yet. The door had been designed to keep him in, and the robot was unwilling to spend the rest of his ammunition on the door, regardless of how big of an explosion it would have made. He needed to get out, to fulfill his purpose. He needed to kill the hedgehogs, Sonic and Shadow, as well as his creator for locking him in here. Time was on his side, eventually he would smash his way through.

In the dim light, five symbols were made visible on his shoulders: E-123 on the left, and the omega symbol on the right.

* * *

In yet another part of the world, a chaos emerald had deposited itself next to an inert robot. Nothing changed for a full week, until a storm hit the area, and lightning struck the emerald. The blood red emerald redirected the energy into the yellow plated, blue eyed robot which was humanoid shaped. The robot awoke for the first time in over 4000 years. It regarded the emerald, and then absorbed it.

There was only two directives in its process now. Find the other chaos emeralds, and find the strongest to link to. The robot limped slowly, looking for someone with power.

* * *

And far from the orbit of the planet Earth, a black comet was coming ever closer.


	2. Chpater 1: Names

**After ARK**

Chapter 1: Names

* * *

Big's House

He awoke with a soft groan. His body felt stiff, as though he hadn't moved in a long time. He was wrapped in a warm blanket on comfy bed. There was the soft pattering of rain on glass near his head. The room was light by the soft glow of candle light. Further away, he could feel the heat and hear the crackling of a fire.

'Where am I?' He blinked twice, and then realized there was a far more important question to ask. 'Who am I? I remember…facts, ways to move, how to fight and speak, but no personal memories.'

Most creatures would be on the verge of a panic attack upon realizing they had no clue about who they were. Most creatures were not this one. He quickly took long, deep breaths, forestalling even the chance of a panic attack. He quickly assessed the situation.

'I am in a bed in what appears to be a log cabin. There is no electricity, so I am not near any city, an am probably in some sort of forest. It is raining outside, reducing visibility. There is at least one other person in this house, probably friendly with how I have been treated. I must make contact.'

"Hello, is anyone there?" His voice sounded hoarse, and he realized he was hungry.

"Huh? What was-look Froggy! Our guest is awake. Come on Froggy, we have to get him some food. He must be really hungry. Oh, I hope he likes fish." The voice was deep and slow, giving its owner a dim sounding quality. The figure in the bed went over everything he knew about fish.

'Fish, found in bodies of water. Safe for consumption both raw and cooked if prepared correctly. Can be eaten by hedgehogs with no negative effects. Rich is omega fatty acids, so rather healthy. Unknown taste, but large variety with different kinds of fish. Fine to eat.' The creature paused in his thought process. 'Am I really that robot-like?'

Heavy footsteps announced the coming of the owner of the voice. The creature turned, and saw the owner of the cabin in the doorway, though he was hard to see due to the fire being directly behind him. The owner was clearly very large, being both tall and fat. He looked like a cat.

The cat stepped forward, revealing a purple figure with purple fur and a white center. The fur was stripped in alternating light and dark shades. The cat had yellow eyes that seemed to glow with a certain gentleness, like that of a candle. In his hands was a platter of fish and a glass of water. Strapped to his back like a sword was a well maintained fishing rod. On his shoulder was a frog, presumably this "Froggy" that the cat had spoken to. The frog itself didn't seem that intelligent.

"Hello there. I am Big the Cat, and this is my best friend Froggy. We found you floating in the river that flows through the swamp. You were asleep, so we brought you in to keep you warm, but you just kept sleeping." The aptly named Big sat down on a chair next to the bedridden hedgehog, setting the platter on a nearby night-stand. "You had us worried…uh…I am sorry. I don't know your name."

The hedgehog blinked. "I don't remember it." The cat and frog blinked as one.

"You don't remember your name? That is no good, everybody needs a name. I named Froggy Froggy because he didn't have a name. I know it's not that good of a name; that it is very simple, but it is Froggy's name. Everybody needs a name; it allows you to be yourself. You can't be yourself without a name."

It was at this point that the hedgehog realized something about Big the Cat. The cat was slow and simple, but in no way was he stupid. "So, I take it you have a name for me then, one you gave me when I was unconscious?" At the tilt of Big's head, the hedgehog clarified. "When I was asleep."

The cat nodded. "Yes, I did. I called you Night, because your fur is mostly black. I like the night; it is when the starts come out. They are very nice; I think you would like them too." Night blinked, and then nodded once.

"Night the Hedgehog, that sounds nice. Yes, I will be Night the Hedgehog."

Big clapped his hands excitedly, bobbing up and down on his chair. "Good, now Night can be our friend Froggy. Isn't that great?"

For a moment Night considered protesting. He liked the cat so far, but didn't he have to go out and find who he was? But then the black hedgehog looked around the room. It was warm, safe. Why did he have to know who he was, if he could be happy here? Did it really matter at all? No, no it did not.

"I would be happy to be your friend Big. Now, can I have some fish?" Big stopped clapping, and looked at the platter of food and drink.

"Ah, right. I forgot about them for a second. Here you go, open wide." The big but gentle cat then fed Night a piece of fish. It was delicious.

* * *

High above the new pair of friends a space station orbited the Earth. The last two weeks aboard the ARK had been a flurry of activity for Eggman and Tails. They had been working nonstop on Eggman's latest project. Today was the day it was to be completed.

As such, Sonic had come aboard the ARK to see what was being worked on. He was shocked at what he found in the machine room of the space station.

"Is that…a Metal Shadow?" He regarded the robot in front of him, while Tails was clicking away on the computer and Eggman was welding the last piece in place.

The robot did look similar to Shadow. Its main color scheme was black, but where Shadow had red stripes, this one had blue. In the center was the fake chaos emerald Tails had created to fool Eggman during the ARK incident. The robot had gold eyes, and his right hand was a cannon. Rockets were strapped both to the back of the robot and its shoes in a method reminiscent of the late Shadow the Hedgehog. On the forehead the Eggman symbol was etched into the metal. The robot was hanging from a series of wires. All in all, it was a fearsome appearance.

"You are close. I did base its shape and abilities on Shadow, though the arm cannon replaces the Chaos Spears that Shadow liked to throw around. The blue is to represent you and the fake Chaos Emerald will power him, allowing him to nearly reach your speed. He should be able to beat you in a race, but I have seen you defy even your limits too often to count, so I won't be so presumptuous in this. Be honored, for the Great Dr. Eggman saw fit to model this perfect robot after you." By the time his speech was finished, Eggman had posed for Sonic and Tails. Sonic half expected confetti cannons to start firing.

"So, what? Is this some sort of defender robot?"

"Exactly." Eggman pushed up his goggles, causing light to slide across them. "This is my mechanical answer to you, Shard the Robohog."

"Shard?"

Tails shrugged from his place at the computer. "We couldn't agree on a name. I want "Sonic Defender" and Eggman wanted "The Egg Sonic". At some point someone said Shard, and it just stuck." He then turned back to the computer, clicking some more keys. "There, all done. Shard is programed."

Sonic walked up to the computer, and promptly developed a headache looking at the lines of code. "Uh, Tails, what is this supposed to do?" Tails merely smiled.

"Ah, this is simple Java code. I just imputed a skewed like/dislike randomizer into Shard so that "good" actions will deliver more pleasure, causing him to like being good. I also wrote a behavioral copier program, allowing him to adapt as he interacts with people. Finally I put a crash download, backup, and storage program on the fake emerald so in case of catastrophic failure he can be simply placed in another shell, and be ready to fight."

Sonic blinked, and then spent half a minute translating what Tails had said. "So basically you taught him right from wrong, how to learn, and something to keep his memory in incase he gets damaged?" Tails nodded. "Why didn't you just say that? Isn't it easier to say that?"

"Not really." Tails then giggled at Sonics incredulous expression on his face. Sonic sighed.

Eggman stopped welding, and stepped back from his and Tail's creation. "Shard is finished. Now it is time to turn him on." With that, he dramatically pushed a big red button on a nearby panel. Wires flooded the robot with electricity. "Now witness the undeniable genius that is Dr. Eggman. O-ho-ho-ho." His laughter echoed throughout the room, adding a disturbing overtone to the event.

The wires began to disconnect from the robot, splaying across the floor. The fake Emerald began to glow, and the whirling for machines and fans began to rumble from Shard. Sparks flew from the Emerald, as the eyes gained power, signifying that the machine was awake. The last wires disconnected, and Shard began to fall to the ground. His rocket boots activated at the last second, causing him to hover in the air. Then they shut off, and he landed on the ground.

Shard surveyed the room briefly, and then focused on Sonic. "You are Sonic the Hedgehog. I am programmed to emulate you." The robot then halted, staring at Sonic with his unblinking eyes.

Eggman stopped chuckling. "It's perfect. And now for the test run." The doctor manipulated several keys, and a series of pictures appeared on the wall. "Here we go." A picture of fleet of robots was enlarged.

"This is the Egg Fleet, the last remnants of my forces. I figure the two of you should have no problem with this group. The mission is simple, get in, and blow things up. The coordinates are here, in the Mystic Zone."

Sonic turned to the wily doctor. "Sounds like a plan. Alright, let's do this." He flashed a quick thumbs up to Tails, who nodded back. "Come on Shard, we got some robots to toast." The robot silently followed the hero out of the room.

"Do you think they will be fine?"

"Please, this is Sonic we are talking about. He survived _me_ multiple times, so there is no way anything on that fleet can harm him. He will be fine. Now let us monitor their progress on this screen." The pair pulled up a pair of chairs, and watched the mission unfold from Shard's eyes.

* * *

In the shuttle sat Sonic and Shard. "So…why do you fight to protect the Earth?"

"I was programmed to defend the planet. It was what is right." Sonic shook his head in exasperation.

"That should not be why you do things. When I fight, I fight to protect my friends. Sure protecting the planet is good and all, but it's too abstract. You need something more…real to fight for. That is how E-102 Gamma became free."

"E-102 Gamma?"

"E-102 Gamma was a robot originally programed to help create a giant monster by retrieving Chaos Emeralds. He decided to become friends with Amy instead, and went on to help Amy rescue some…friends" (They were friendly birds at least). "This indirectly helped to save the world. Just find something, like friends, to fight for."

Shard regarded Sonic closely. "Friends to fight for?" Its processors began to whirl. Eventually it was concluded that more data was needed. Shard would observe Sonic to understand "friends".

* * *

In the air above the clouds, a door burst open. "Obstacle removed. Ammunition reserves at half capacity. Reserves must be found." With that, E-123 Omega began searching the Egg-ship he was on for more weapons.

Author's Note: Shard is based off the Archie-verse character.


End file.
